<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossoms by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686083">Cherry Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hurt/No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is off to college, spending her last few days with her girlfriend Sylvia. The picnic doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvia and Cherry were two loves who would get along well, basking in the sunlight of walks through the park and picking up cherry blossom flowers in the fall. Unfortunately, it wasn’t always like this, sometimes they fought. Harsh and loud screaming would echo through the small apartment.</p><p>Today was a bad day.</p><p>They had both woken up angry, Sylvia itching for a fight, and Cherry was upset about one grade or another. </p><p>So here they were, the two were passing back harsh words that cut deep into their minds, yet not caring about what they said.</p><p>“I do love you, dammit!” Sylvia screamed, the phrase falling on deaf ears, and Cherry crossed her arms and shook her head. </p><p>“If you loved me, you would stop picking fights with me! You’re such a pain sometimes! A thorn in my side!” Cherry argued, the insult cutting deep into Sylvia, who’s eyes watered and widened.</p><p>“I care about you, Cherry,” Sylvia said, her voice was quiet now, almost a whisper. </p><p>“You don’t have to pretend you care when you already have one foot out the door,” Cherry spat.</p><p>The words hurt Sylvia more than anything Cherry had said to her today, and in the past.</p><p>“I do care about you, please see that,” Sylvia was crying now, desperately wishing that she hadn’t started anything today.</p><p>“Sure you do, broad,” Cherry’s voice was angry, dripping with venom and carelessness.</p><p>“Cherry-” Sylvia was cut off by Cherry’s dominant voice.</p><p>“I’m done,” Cherry declared, her mouth curled up in a snarl as she went over to the coat closet and pulled out her coat.</p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Sylvia begged this time, wanting nothing more than to go back to yesterday.</p><p>“I do. I’m sick and tired of you ruining my life, Sylvia. We’re through,” Cherry said as she walked out the front door and slammed it closed.</p><p>Sylvia leaned against the wall, letting out sob after pained sob, running her hands through her hair and tugging at the strands to try and ground herself.</p><p>“She’ll come back,” Sylvia said to herself over and over again, but she knew it most likely wasn’t true.</p><p>Cherry wasn’t coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>